My Kiss Just For You
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Mello diminta menjadi guru les private Matt. gak bisa nulis summary TwT.  Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, gaje dsb. RnR? judul gak nyambung sama isi.


Disclaimer

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning : OOC, Lemon, AU, Yaoi, typo, gaje, dsb.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Lihat tulisan diatas? Jangan sampai ada flame!

Enjoy

Petang sudah menyambut. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai langit. Mengiringi sang matahari yang beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Dua orang pemuda berjalan beriringan. Keduanya terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah di daerah tersebut.

"Kak Light." Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu pun angkat bicara. Dia gugup. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipi putihnya.

"Ya, Mello?" sahut pemuda berambut coklat madu bernama Light itu.

"Akan kucoba pikir ulang tentang pernyataan kakak tadi. Aku belum sepenuhnya siap, Kak," kata pemuda bernama Mello itu. Light hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Haha… tak apa, Mello. Kapanpun kau siap, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Kak…-" Mello berhenti bicara. Dia merasa segan kepada kakak kelasnya yang sangat baik hati tersebut.

"Sekarang kau masuk saja. Murid les private-mu sudah menunggu." Light menunjuk kearah jendela dilantai dua rumah tersebut. Mello mengangguk dan memasuki rumah bercat merah bata itu. Sedangkan Light berdiri terpaku di depan rumah itu.

"Mello… pasti aku akan mendapatkanmu."

"Ah. Nak Mello sudah datang. Kau sudah besar sekarang," ujar seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda berambut pirang panjang sepunggung. Hampir mirip seperti Mello.

"Naik saja, Matt sudah menunggumu."

Mello mengangguk dan beranjak menuju lantai dua. Sesampainya atas, Mello berjalan kearah sebuah kamar yang didepan pintunya bertuliskan nama pemilik sang kamar 'Matt'. Langsung saja Mello memasuki kamar itu tanpa permisi. Dia melihat seisi kamar itu. "Masih seperti yang dulu. Berantakan," gumam Mello. Dia berjalan mencari sang pemilik kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi kamar itu. Namun sosok sang pemilik kamar itu tak ada disana. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk Mello dari belakang. Sosok itu terlihat sedikit lebih kecil daripada Mello. Namun tenaganya sangat kuat hingga Mello terangkat olehnya. Dia menggendong Mello lalu menghempaskan tubuh Mello ke atas tempat tidur.

Mello kaget melihat sosok berambut merah bata tersebut. Sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Matt…" ujar Mello tak percaya.

Sosok yang dipaggil Matt itu hanya menyeringai. "Ada apa, Mello-niichan-ku yang cantik?" Tiga buah siku-siku mendarat dikening Mello. Tangannya mengepal. Aura hitam berkoar-koar dipunggung Mello. Merasakan adanya tanda bahaya. Matt mulai mengambil langkah seribu namun tertahan karena kerah kaos stripes hitam merahnya ditarik oleh Mello.

"Mello-nii… maafkan aku…"

"Tak akan kumaafkan kalau kau menyebutku cantik lagi!"

Matt hendak berlari lagi namun Mello menariknya kuat hingga mereka terhempas ke atas ranjang berlapis sprei merah dengan gambar tokoh anime kesukaan Matt. "Mello-nii." Matt yang berada di atas Mello waktu itu sangat-sangat memerah. Tanpa disadari dia lagsung memeluk Mello erat.

"Mello-niichan… siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu tadi?" tanya Matt tiba-tiba.

Mello kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau tadi dia diantar oleh Light.

"Aku cemburu… Mello-niichan hanya milik Matt, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"A-apa? Matt sadar… kita ini… teman kecil…"

"Teman kecil? Hanya teman kecil? Kau tak mengerti perasaanku, Mello-niichan. Aku mencintaimu…"

Mello sangat terkejut. Matt mulai menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuh Mello. Dibukanya kancing serta resleting celana Mello. Diusapnya perlahan bagian itu hingga menegang. Mello tak kuasa melawan Matt. Matt mengikat kedua tangan Mello dengan kabel stik PS miliknya. Dia menarik celana Mello hingga terlepas semuanya. Dilihat Mello yang sudah menegak sempurna. Cairan precum keluar dari ujungnya.

"Waah… basah sekali…" ujar Matt tanpa sadar.

Matt mulai mengulum milik Mello. Menyesap semua yang diberikan Mello untuknya. Mello hanya bisa mengerang saat kehangatan lidah Matt menyentuhnya.

"Aahh… Matt~ berhenti…" pinta Mello. Namun Matt sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Malah dia semakin bersemangat untuk menyentuh Mello.

Matt menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia membuka seluruh celananya. Mempersiapkan dirinya di depan Mello. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menerobos pertahanan Mello. Mello ingin menjerit. Namun tidak bisa karena Matt sudah menyumpal mulut Mello dengan sehelai handuk kecil-entah sejak kapan.

Matt bergerak sangat cepat. Hingga tanpa dia sadari darah keluar dari rektum Mello.

"Sshh… se-sempit sekali, Mello-nii."

"Kkhhh…"

Hanya itu yang mampu Mello katakan. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Mello-nii…"

Matt menciumi leher Mello. Mencoba menenangkan Mello. Dia masih memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam Mello. Matt mengerang saat dirinya akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dia melepas handuk yang tersumpal di mulut Mello dan hendak menciumnya. Namun Mello menghentikannya. Menolak ciuman yang akan diberikan Matt.

"A-apapu… asalkan bukan ciuman, Matt."

Matt menatap Mello tajam. Dibentangkannya handuk tadi dan diikatkannya di mulut Mello. Dia pun mencium Mello dari balik handuk itu. Matt melepas ciumannya lalu mencium kening Mello lembut.

"Mello-nii…"

Matt pun klimaks di dalam tubuh Mello. Dia mengeluarkan miliknya dan terkulai di samping Mello. Dilihatnya Mello. Bekas air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah bercak darah yang berada di spreinya. Langsung dipeluknya Mello. Dilepaskannya kabel stik PS yang melilit di tangan Mello. Dibopongnya Mello menuju kamar mandi. Dengan perlahan, dibasuhnya tangan Mello dengan air dingin di wastafel.

"Maafkan aku. Pasti tadi sakit sekali. Maafkan aku… maaf."air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata Matt. Mello memperhatikan Matt. Sikapnya berubah. Mello jadi tidak tega pada Matt.

"Matt…" panggil Mello.

"Maafkan aku Mello-nii. Maafkan aku…"

"Matt.,."

Mello membalikan badannya menghadap Matt. Matt menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meminta maaf atas perbuatan lancangnya tadi.

"Tak apa, Matt. Jangan menangis…" Mello mengusap pipi Matt. Menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata Matt.

"Sekarang kita mulai belajar saja. aku kemari untuk mengajarimukan?"

Matt mengangguk dan membantu Mello keluar kamar memakaikan kembali celana Mello. Setelah selesai merapikan pakaian, mereka pun memulai belajar bersama

.

"Terima kasih Mello sudah mau mengajari Matt. Dia ini nakal sekali. Sampai-sampai nilainya turun ke peringkat tiga di sekolahnya," ujar mama Matt.

"Mama!" Matt menunduk malu. Mello tersenyum melihat tingkah Matt yang sangat berbeda dengan saat dia di kamar tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu tante, Matt."

"Mello-nii…" Matt menarik tangan Mello.

"Ya, Matt?"

"Apakah kau akan kemari lagi?"

Mello tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Pekerjaanku belum selesai, Matt. Sampai kau meraih peringkat di sekolah, baru aku akan berhenti."

Matt tersenyum senang. Dia menerjang memeluk Mello. Mello membalas pelukan Matt. "Terma kasih, Mello."

Mello sangat menyukai Matt yang seperti ini. Dia tidak mampu untuk membiarkan Matt. Tak mampu untuk menelantarkan malaikat yang meluluhkan hatinya.

Lonceng berdering menandakan bahwa waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba. Para murid beranjak dari bangkunya masihg-masing. Berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Saat-saat yang selalu dinanti oleh para siswa-siswa sekolahan.

Mello menyusuri koridor lantai 2 menuju ke kelas Light. Sesampainya di kelas Light. Mello mendatangi Light yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela.

"Kak Light," panggil Mello pelan. Light menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Mello.

"Ada apa, Mello? Apakah kau sudah mempunyai jawaban dari pernyataan cintaku kemarin?"

Mello mengangguk mantap. "Aku… tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, Kak Light."

Mata Light membulat sempurna. Dia tak menyangka, idola sekolah sepertinya tidak mungkin ditolak bisa oleh siapapun. Apalagi yang sekarang disukainya adalah Mello. Peraih peringkat kedua satu sekolahan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… kau menolakku?" Light mendekati Mello, mendorong Mello ke dinding dan mengunci kedua tangan Mello di atas kepala.

"A-apa?" tanya Mello tergagap. Keringat mengalir deras dari keningnya. Dia tak menyangka, Light Yagami, siswa terbaik di sekolahnya melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Walaupun kau menolakku. Aku akan tetap menjadikanmu milikku!" tegas Light. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Light melumat bibir Mello. Mello membelalakkan matanya. Dia mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu. Namun tenaga Light lebih besar dari tenaganya.

Light melepas ciumannya dan beralih pada leher Mello. Perlahan diberikannya kissmark di keseluruhan leher Mello. Mello masih mencoba melepaskan diri. Dia tidak ingin disentuh lebih dari ini. Dirinya dia serahkan hanya untuk Matt seorang.

Matt berjalan di koridor lantai 2 sekolah Mello. Dengan wajah gembira setelah membaca sms dari Mello, dia langsung melesat kesekolah Mello. Dia berlari makin cepat namun berhenti ketika mendengar suara erangan dari kelas XII-1—kelas Light. Dia segera mendobrak pintu kelas itu dan menemukan Mello sudah terduduk lemas di lantai dan Light menjilat wajah sebelah kiri Mello.

Light menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Matt.

"Sedang apa anak kecil? Tutup pintunya dan segera pergi dari sini!" perintah Light. Matt terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Mello yang kini berada bersama orang lain.

"Hei! Kau tunggu apa lagi?" gertak Light.

Matt menurut. Dia pergi, tapi tak menutup pintu itu. Light mendengus kesal.

"Hei! Kubilang tutup pintunya, Bangsat!"

Matt berhenti. Dia berbalik dan berlari menerjang Light. Dia menendang Light hingga terjungkal. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Light menandakan betapa kuatnya Matt menendangnya. Melihat Light lengah. Matt berlari ke tempat Mello dan menggendong Mello. Lari dari kejaran Light yang kini masih tak berdaya.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah. Matt menaikan mello ke motornya dan melesat pergi tanpa sempat memakai helmnya. Mello hanya bisa menangis di punggung Matt.

Tanpa terasa, motor Matt sudah melesat jauh hingga menuju pantai. Matt memarkirkan motornya disalah satu restoran kecil di pinggir pantai itu.

"Kau tak apa, Mello-nii?"

Mello hanya mengangguk. Tak kuasa menahan air mata yang terus tumpah. Matt mencoba menghapus air mata Mello. Diciumnya kening Mello lembut lalu dipeluknya erat sosok yang sedang menangis itu.

"Tak apa… aku disini, Mello-nii gak usah nangis lagi ya."

"Tapi… dia sudah… merebut ciumanku, Matt."

"Sstt… jangan nangis. Hanya ciumankan? Gak lebih…"

Mello mengangguk lagi.

"Matt, Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjaga diriku."

"Sudahlah, Mello-nii… bukan kau yang salah…"

Matt memeluk Mello makin erat.

"Matt… Ilove you…"

Matt tersenyum senang. Dia mencium bibir Mello lembut. Mello membalas ciuman itu hingga Matt melepaskannya.

"Ilove you too, Mello-nii."

-FIN-

AN: Maaf kalo jelek deh… Mell lagi buntu. Mana lagi gak enak badan lagi *curcol*

Akhir kata

REVIEW ^^


End file.
